


Unravel

by exbex



Category: Normal - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Unravel

It wasn’t because Sherri was a younger woman than Abby, who aged gracefully and would always be beautiful. Indeed Sherri could be Abby’s twin, if they were the same age, and that was the problem. But it was not tighter skin and youthful energy that drew Walt in. Sherri was, as Abby had been, an enamored student who thought that Walt could do anything. Sherri reminded him of what things were like before the accident, before the world had ripped apart right beneath his feet.

It was a cheap glue that held things together, and they unraveled like delicate paper.


End file.
